starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Adena
|fgcolor= |image=Adena ShadowWars Comic1.JPG |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |region=Demilitarized zone |sector=Koprulu sector |system=Redshift systemBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Augments: Banners. February 26th, 2019 |suns= |primary= |moons=At least 1 |lengthday= |lengthyear= |diameter= |climate=Wasteland |tilt= |gravity= |terrain= |tileset= |geography= |interest= |species=Terran (formerly) Zerg |originalspecies= |otherspecies= |language= |faction= Terran Dominion (formerly) Niadra Brood |population= |capital= |settlements=At least 1 mining outpost (abandoned) |platforms= |imports= |exports=*Jorium |status= }} Adena is a former Terran Dominion planet, located in the demilitarized zone between the Dominion and Daelaam. It is located on the fringes of the Koprulu sectorWarchest 2, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2017-12-22 in the Redshift system. It possesses at least one moon, and is in close proximity to a ringed world within its star system. Its atmosphere is breathable. History Adena was a Terran Dominion mining world, which was able to mine jorium crystals. However, during the conflicts of the 2500s, the world was abandoned. After the End War it was put in the demilitarized zone between the Terran Dominion and Daelaam territory. Sometime after the destruction of the Daelaam Ark, Niadra landed the Niadra Brood on the planet with the intention of luring terrans to the planet. She would infest them and use their biomass to improve her small brood.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (July 19th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 2. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 2 Accessed 2017-07-19. After the Defenders of Man Insurgency, a group of Terran Dominion marines and mercenaries under Captain Hogarth came to Adena to salvage a mining base there for its jorium, hoping to take it for themselves and sell it on the black market. The Daelaam under Admiral Urun watched the terrans, knowing they were lying about their good intentions, but allowed them to land under his watch. The terrans landed at the outpost and found eighteen jorium crates, but a marine named Elms noticed some zerg creep in the base. Just then the zerg forces there attacked the marines.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (July 19th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 1 Accessed 2017-07-19. Niadra personally appeared, infesting the squad's commander with a larva in order to spread her brood to their battlecruiser. However, as the commander was evacuated the protoss shot down her dropship. Niadra meanwhile turned her attention to Elms, who she noticed was psionic, and stated that she would be useful to her brood. The protoss and terrans in orbit began firing on one another, while Urun took a strike force to the surface. Elms meanwhile used her psionics to intercept Niadra's orders, warning her squad of their flanking attacks. Urun's squad cleared the zerg, and were initially hostile to Elms and her men. However, he noticed she was psionic, and realized Niadra was likely after her. Elms told him the protoss and terrans could either hide or stand together to fight against the zerg.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (September 13th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3 Accessed 2017-08-13. Sensing the zerg in the caves behind them, Elms took her marines to investigate while the protoss held the line outside. Inside her squad were assaulted by a group of infestors which tried to implant larva into them. While Elms managed to ward off her attacker, one larva managed to get into the suit of Gary. Meanwhile, outside, Urun confronted Niadra directly,Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Javir Mena ©. (December 9th, 2017). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 3 Accessed 2017-12-09. discovering that she was a renegade broodmother who may reignite conflict war in the sector. Meanwhile, below Elms and her forces discovered a massive swath of Niadra's broods hiding in the caverns. They attempted to swarm the marines, but Yong collapsed the caves behind them as the terrans escaped. Up above, Urun stated they would fulfill their promise and fight to the end, and his protoss warriors merged into three archons, tearing through the zerg. Urun attempted to strike a killing blow to Niadra, but she tore into him with her talons, killing the admiral. She then turned her zerg on the escaping terrans.Watrous, Valerie (w), Manual, Garcia (i) and Javir Mena ©. (January 5th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 5 Accessed 2018-01-07. References Category:Planets Category:Terran Dominion worlds Category:Zerg worlds